


courting calamities

by sleepymoon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to be romantic. He doesn't quite succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	courting calamities

Eames is sitting at his desk, going through some exceedingly boring files, when a soft tap almost startles him.

He looks up and, wonder of wonders, Arthur has just placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

'Uhm. Is that for me, darling?'

Arthur nods forcefully.

'Yes. You take it black, right?'

Actually, Eames doesn't – he takes it with a tiny bit of sugar and a spoonful of milk - but he doesn't feel like pointing it out, because then Arthur would probably lift the lid off the cup and splash the coffee right in his face. He already looks edgy enough and Eames doesn't want to push him.

'I- It's lovely, thank you.'

Arthur nods again and turns as if to sprint away, then seems to change his mind abruptly, and instead he leans in, balancing a hand on the desk, and kisses him. It's not a memorable kiss, in itself. Arthur is awfully stiff and Eames does not dare to move or even reciprocate for fear that he might bolt away. And really, to be completely honest, Arthur has quite missed his mouth, he's just kissing the left corner of it – but nevertheless, Eames' eyelids flutter closed, a warm, tingling sensation spreading through his body. He feels giddy and lightheaded, and has to hold back himself from following when Arthur finally inches back. Arthur is still edgy, but when he sees Eames' soft smile his shoulders lose some of the tension.

'That was lovely too, darling,' Eames murmurs 'Thank you.'

He hears Ariadne catcall from the loveseat where she's half sprawled sketching, and he has to suppress a smirk at Arthur's pinched, almost physically-pained expression. So Arthur is a bit of a socially awkward penguin, trotting around in his perfectly tailored suits and still mostly in denial about the feelings involved in their relationship – and Eames honestly wouldn't have him any other way.

'By any chance, this has nothing to do with the conversation we had something like three weeks ago, has it? You know, when I accused you of being as romantic as a bottle of sour milk?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Arthur replies promptly.

'...Because I have to admit I'm feeling very wooed right now. You're a natural at this,' Eames adds as if the other hadn't spoken at all, and takes a sip of his coffee because it's expected of him, trying his hardest not to grimace at the bitter taste 'I'm wondering what you'll be up to next. Will you take me to Paris? Serenade me in the streets? Start calling me pet names? I have a few in mind, actually, if you're interested.'

Arthur is trying very hard to scowl but his dimples betray him, showing up at the corners of his mouth.

He rolls his eyes and mutters a half-hearted 'fuck you', snickering despite his best attempts not to.

'...or you could take me out to a fancy restaurant and, you know, compliment my sense of style, which is unique. What do you say, _darling_?' he deliberately lets his accent thicken at the endearment, knowing how much Arthur likes it, even if he would never admit it.

'God, will you _shut up_?'

Arthur is still laughing, his face turning redder and redder, but thankfully he's not fretting anymore.

Eames just smiles and tugs him down for another kiss.

Arthur lets him.

 


End file.
